Four Saiyans
by BadassSaiyan
Summary: A story about a squad of four Saiyan survivors who were taken to Cooler hours before Planet Vegeta's destruction.
1. Prologue

**Four Saiyans**

**By Rob Donatucci**

[Prologue]

It was a few hours before Frieza planned to destroy Planet Vegeta. Cooler sat in the cockpit of his ship, bored out of his mind, trying to find something, anything, to keep him occupied. He blankly stared at the cosmos through the spherical glass window in front of him, hoping an idea for something to do would enter his mind. The spacious cockpit remained silent as Cooler became more and more irritated at the thought of wasting an entire day.

The silence was interrupted by one of his soldiers sprinting through the entrance to the cockpit, panting heavily and screaming out Cooler's name. Cooler quickly turned around, not because he cared about the soldier, but because it meant the possibility of something to do. After turning around, he saw his Saiyan spy Arrot standing in the cockpit's entrance. Arrot had his hands on his knees, head down, and was sweating buckets. "L-Lord Cooler…" was all Arrot was able to say, forcefully and repeatedly. "Arrot," Cooler began to say in a calm but serious tone, "gather your thoughts before you speak. I'm in no rush right now, so take your time."

Arrot was a Saiyan, as stated above, who stood at about 6'8" tall. His hair was almost identical to Bardock's. His armor was the same style as the rest of the Saiyans'. It had a silver body and black shoulder guards.

Still panting and continuing to sweat heavily, Arrot quickly looked up, locking eyes with Cooler, his hands remaining on his knees. He began speaking after a few seconds with a desperate and worried look on his face, seeming to force out every word. "C-Cooler… Your brother, Frieza… He… He plans to destroy Planet Vegeta… He wants to… wipe out the Saiyans… all of us…"

Cooler's expression changed to one of slight curiosity as he began to ask, "What would he have to gain from wiping out your race? Don't the Saiyans make up at least 10% of his military force? I seriously can't think of any reason he'd do this. Are you sure you weren't lied to?"

Arrot continued to pant and his words were beginning to sound more and more forced as time passed. "No, I… I witnessed some of Frieza's elites wipe out my brother's entire squad… After doing so I heard the leader say that Frieza was afraid that a Super Saiyan... might arise eventually, and to keep that from happening, he… he's going to wipe out the race entirely…"

Cooler threw his head back and began laughing hysterically. "A _SUPER SAIYAN?!_ My brother's willing to wipe out _THAT_ much of his military just because of the slight chance that a Super Saiyan, nothing more than a legend, _may_ one day kill him? This loss is definitely going to give me an edge over him!"

Arrot shook his head violently, looking even more desperate than before. "N-No, Lord Cooler, I need you to stop him! Please, I can't just sit back and watch as my race is exterminated! I know you-"

"No, I won't," Cooler said calmly, interrupting Arrot. "I'm taking full advantage of my brother's stupidity. If he wants to get rid of your race, I won't stop him."

Arrot began to sound a little angry. "My lord, if you beat Frieza, you can add my race to your military, right? It'd be a lot better than-"

"I said no, Arrot. Don't pester me," Cooler said, interrupting Arrot a second time.

"Fine," Arrot began, sounding much more calm. "I'll stop Frieza myself. I don't care if he's stronger than me. I'll find a way." Arrot turned his back to Cooler and started walking in the direction he came, but stopped when Cooler called out to him.

"Arrot, don't be stupid. That's suicidal and you know it is. I may not like your race that much, but I definitely consider you one of my favourite soldiers. I don't want you killing yourself."

Arrot stood still for a few seconds, keeping his back turned to Cooler. "I don't need to use physical force. I have information about you that he'd love to know. I bet if a Saiyan helped beat his brother, he'd be more than willing to-" Arrot was cut off by Cooler shooting a Death Beam straight through his heart from the cockpit. Arrot's eyes then widened in shock as he fell forward immediately into an expanding pool of his own blood and sweat.

Cooler began walking towards Arrot, looking a bit irritated. "Never mind. I take back what I said. If you're really willing to betray me for _him_ just to save your pitiful race… I don't even consider you a soldier of mine at all, let alone my favorite." As Cooler came within arm's length of Arrot, he bent over and grabbed Arrot by the back of his throat and carried him through the ship's halls until they reached a platform on the ground. Cooler, still holding Arrot, stepped onto the platform which immediately rose up until the two were on the roof of the ship. "Say 'Hi' to the rest of your race for me, monkey," Cooler said sadistically as he threw Arrot's body out into the vacuum of space.

About 30 minutes after returning to the ship, Cooler went back to the ship's hangar to dispose of Arrot's pod when he saw something a little odd. There were 3 space pods inside of the hangar. He knew where 2 of the 3 came from, one being his own and the other being Arrot's, but since none of his soldiers were back from their missions yet, he had no idea who the third pod could belong to. Curious to see if anyone was inside, Cooler walked up the stairs to the landing pad the pod was sitting on and popped open the door to see something that slightly shocked him:

Four Saiyan infants.


	2. Chapter 1: Saiyan Prodigies

[Chapter 1: Saiyan Prodigies]

Twenty-three years have passed since the day Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. Not much has changed in that massive amount of time, though. Cooler, like his brother, is still a force to be reckoned with and someone of great influence throughout the galaxy, just as he was before Vegeta was destroyed. His Armored Squadron was still amazingly powerful, he still had a massive army at his disposal, and his rivalry with his little brother was still as alive as ever.

There was one thing that was different, though.

On the day that Frieza wiped out the Saiyans, Cooler happened to discover a space pod in his landing bay containing four Saiyan infants. He assumed that his Saiyan spy Arrot had intended to keep them safe by raising them away from Frieza. The problem with that was that Arrot was dead when he found the children, so Cooler decided he'd see if the infants were worth raising by measuring their birth power levels.

Before he did this, he decided to give each of the Saiyans a name to make keeping records easier. After working with Arrot for so long, he was pretty sure he had a good idea of what a Saiyan name sounded like, and since he at least thought they deserved proper names, he went ahead and came up with four names that he thought would sound alright.

He named one of the boys Kobi, and the another boy Rahl, both of which he thought sounded like the names of strong warriors, as well as fitting Saiyan names. The other two infants were girls, one of which he gave the name Kale, and the other of which he gave the name Cauli.

Having finished naming the Saiyans, he began measuring their power levels. The power level readings were as follows:

Rahl: 26

Kale: 24

Cauli: 24

Kobi: 33

Cooler was astounded by these power levels. These Saiyans were all more than ten times stronger than the average Saiyan infant, but Kobi was the one who Cooler seemed to take the most interest in. After all, he was about 25% stronger than all of the others, who were all still incredibly powerful to begin with.

After realizing that these Saiyans might even have the potential to outclass his Armored Squad, Cooler immediately began raising them himself, training them and molding them into warriors for the next twenty-three years…


End file.
